1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for updating firmware an embedded controller (EC) constituted in portable appliance or machinery.
2. Background of the Related Art
A general computer can include an embedded controller. When a firmware file is updated and recorded in the general embedded controller, a system is unconditionally re-booted. Accordingly, there is a disadvantage in that a long time is required for a firmware update operation. Thus, there exists a need for an improved apparatus and method for updating firmware for a computer.